


Boomtown

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Counting it as fluff, F/F, Happy, Lydia and her threats, M/M, Minor Swearing, Much needed escape from Beacon Hills, Poor Roscoe, Road Trips, Stiles and his sexual frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment during a much needed road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomtown

Scott was roused from sleep when they lolled to a stop. He drowsily blinked away the pull of falling back under and sat up in the passenger seat.

“Aw, man, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The wolf flashed Stiles a warm smile and shook his head. “You didn’t.”

Scott, head still not completely cleared of sleep, looks around the car.

“Where are we?”

Through the window all he could see with his spared glance was a lot of green and brown.

“Uh, like a few miles outta some place called Boomtown. So a part of Reno.” Stiles answered. Nimble fingers scrubbed through his hair. “Sounds like something Disney got to name.”

“You mean like Toon Town?” Scott snorted.

“Duh.”

Stiles opened up the door and hopped out before he met the Alpha’s warm gaze. “Need a bathroom break. Can’t hold it and the last time I tried using a water bottle--“

“I remember, dude.”

The human grimaced and shut the door, then bounded off from the Jeep.

For being on the road for almost four hours or so Roscoe seemed to be holding up well. From the way Lydia and Allison were still asleep in the back, it appeared they were holding up, too. It was nice to see that even Lydia couldn’t stay up after such an early start.

The sunlight caught the strawberry-blonde of the banshee’s hair beautifully, making the soft waves look like strands of fire. It was a dangerous halo.

When Scott’s gaze shifted to Allison he found her eyes squinted and mouth gently curved upward in a fond smile as she also took in the sight of Lydia Martin.

“Should we wake her?” Scott asked in a low voice.

“If you want to interrupt her beauty sleep.” Allison answered with a trace of amusement.

“Do you want out? Stretch your legs?”

“I’m okay, Scott.”

“You sure?”

“It’s not the first long car ride I’ve been in. I’m used to it.”

Scott was also thinking Allison didn’t want to leave Lydia alone in the car.

Getting out of the car gave the wolf a chance to really take a look at where they were. The green and brown were mixed patches of vegetation, grass, and dirt that spread along the mountainsides. Trees are scattered at the bottom of the small ravine where sunlight glinted off the water brightly. Pairs of old railroad tracks sectioned off levels of the hillside near the lower half of the landscape.

It wasn’t like seeing the lush woods or pure white ice caps in the Sierra Nevada Mountain, but Scott still found it gorgeous. It was a work of art kind of gorgeous. Simple.

The Alpha took a picture of his view with his phone to send to his mom later on then pocketed it.

Joints popped as he stretched out. There was always something cathartic hearing every crack, like it he could hear the stress and tiredness melting away.

Stiles reappeared from his trip(hopefully behind a bush) and halted when he caught a patch of the Alpha’s stomach (and abs) peek out from underneath his tank top.

“That’s so not fair!” Stiles groaned.

“What’s not fair?”

“ _That_!” he gestured at Scott’s person with wild hands.

Scott’s brows flew up.

“I thought you _like_ this.”

“No, Scotty, I _love_ that. But you showing it off so casually right now is such a turn on and I’m not even allowed to touchy—Lydia’s unfair rule—when we’re in their presence!”

“So…the fact we’re in an open, public space doesn’t add to why you can’t?” Scott asked slowly, trying to be a good boyfriend and not laugh.

“Trust me, anyone seeing would be lucky.”

“Lay one inappropriate hand on the wolf and I will make sure Roscoe goes out of commission permanently.” Lydia’s voice piped up from the Jeep.

“Come on Lyds!” Stiles whined.

“I’ll also tell your dad about all of the illegal activities you’ve participated in.” She added, poking her head out of the passenger side window to give him a threatening look.

Scott was thankful to not be its intended target.

“Wha-?! But I just wanna feel up my super fucking hot werewolf boyfriend!”

It was probably bad that Scott couldn’t hold in his laugh. But being best friends came first and longer, and so he excused himself and held himself up straight while his shoulders shook.

And by the glare Stiles gave him, he’d say it was worth it.

To make up for it he pulled the human to him and gave him a kiss. Nothing dirty but enough to appease his boyfriend and Lydia.

“When we get to our hotel, I promise to get us a chance to be alone.” He whispered into Stiles’s ear.

The cloud of arousal that’d been covering Stiles grew in size within seconds. He jerked away from Scott and started pulling him back towards their ride.

“What are we waiting out here for?”

Now Scott couldn’t even try to hold back his laughter.

The girls met them with suspicious looks when they joined them inside Roscoe, but he couldn’t give them anything other than a smile.

Allison knew he’d make it up to them if they have to suffer through anything.

Lydia just pursed her lips at him and chose to stay silent for now. She leaned back to better enjoy her new position of resting against the brunette, hands laced together in her lap.

Roscoe gave a jerk forward as Stiles started him and gave a protest before letting his owner go at the speed he was after.

Scott would have to remember that sex was still a good motivator.

But maybe next time they can bring Malia, Kira, and Liam along. Maybe Mason,too.

A whole pack trip sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a message or prompt/request at my Tumblr, wolfnprey!


End file.
